gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Tram (SA)
wieder mal ne vermutung, dass man die dinger evtl. in einer beta benutzen konnte. http://www.gtasanandreas.net/screenshots/gallery.php?image=1735 aber sicher bin ich mir nicht. Namronia 10:18, 2. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Naja, genau kann ich's nicht sagen. Man kann, im normalen SA, in die Trams hineinschauen, aber sie nicht betreten. Vielleicht konnte man in der Beta-Version auch nicht fahren, aber sie sah anders aus. Also genau kann ich es nicht sagen. Homie 10:32, 2. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ach hier noch ein ding --> 11. What role have trolleys (trams)? Can we use others public service vehicles like airplanes and boats? - (lefantome) / GTAnetwork.it Rockstar Games: They function as public transport, which CJ can use. The train is the other public service you can ride around the state. http://gta.onlinewelten.com/articles.php?id=4 sieht für mich nach "war mal möglich" aus, aber bevor ich mich mit sowas wieder blamiere entscheidet ihr das mal lieber :P Heute ist mir das hier aufgefallen: http://saved.im/mta4ody2atkw/fahnepowell.png Was hat das zu bedeuten? Das war am "Garcia" Zug :S Ein Zitat aus dem Artikel. Zaibatsu 14:58, 22. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich lese da Powell s... und nicht Powell & ..., deswegen war ich mir nicht sicher, trotzdem danke ;)--Namronia 15:06, 22. Apr. 2009 (UTC) thumb|Das Logo :Ich habe das Gefühl, ich konnte dich nicht überzeugen und du bist mit offenen Fragen zurückgeblieben ;) Daher habe ich dir das, was du nur teilweise auf dem Bild erkennen kannst, einmal besorgt, damit du alles sehen kannst. Zaibatsu 15:39, 22. Apr. 2009 (UTC) OK, damit ist das gelöst, danke! :D--Namronia 15:45, 22. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Bei mir ist die Straßenbahn angehalten! Ich hatte einen Stern und ein Cop Bike lag ca. 20 m vor der Straßenbahn auf der Strecke dann ist die einfach stehen geblieben. Hab auch ein mehrere Fotos davon --MikeTorenoFan 16:51, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC)--MikeTorenoFan 16:51, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC)thumbthumb :Das Bild beweist aber nicht das er stehengeblieben ist. ^^ Homie 16:55, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Bei mir bleibt die auch manchmal stehen aber ohne grund und nur an bestimmten stellenMr. Vance 17:24, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Das tut sie wirklich manchmmal, aber wieso kann ich nicht sagen. Leider... :(--Namronia 19:20, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Bei mir ist sie leider noch nicht stehen geblieben,aber die Tram ist ja auch ein Weg in die Blue Hell zu kommen, das füge ich vielleicht dem Artikel noch zu. Es ist eigentlich unlogisch von den Entwicklern, wenn die Tram irgendwo stehen bleibt, dass man nicht einsteigen kann. Allerdings bezweifle ich,dass das Stoppen der Tram mit Absicht war. LanceVanceDance 08:54, 20. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Wie kann mit der Tram in die Blue Hell kommen und das ist eher ein Bug wenn die mitten in der Gegend stehen bleibt--MikeTorenoFan 16:27, 20. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Sorry,das war wohl mein Fehler,ich hab es in irgendeinem Forum gelesen und ausprobiert und auch bei mir blieb das Spiel hängen, allerdings dachte ich, da passiert noch was^^ LanceVanceDance 18:20, 20. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ich bin mit den Jetpack auf die Tram geflogen und habe ein Bild gemacht. Was passiert? Nix Grove4Life $$$ 19:09, 26. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Zielanzeige Bei mir steht an der Zielanzeige immer "Garcia". Ist das auch bei euch so? Wenn ja, könnte man es ja im Artikel vermerken. Ghostglendale (Diskussion) 11:04, 20. Jul. 2012 (UTC)